This invention relates generally to wellbore casings, and in particular to apparatus and methods for repairing wellbore casings.
Conventionally, when a wellbore casing is damaged, a tubular liner is positioned within the damaged section of the wellbore casing in order to provide structural support and prevent the undesired outflow of drilling fluid into the formation or inflow of fluid from the formation into the borehole. However, conventional tubular liners used for repairing damaged sections of wellbore casings suffer from a number of serious drawback. For example, conventional tubular liners used for repairing damaged sections of wellbore casings are not designed to accommodate variable loading conditions.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing apparatus and methods for repairing damaged sections of wellbore casings.